


The Birth and Life of Adrian Gordon Specter-Ross

by SirensInTheDungeon



Series: Marvey's Married Life [2]
Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Children, Fluff, Grammy Ross is alive, Harvey is still a bad ass lawyer, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Life, Mike is a stay at home dad, donna is still a goddess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 10:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15727680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirensInTheDungeon/pseuds/SirensInTheDungeon
Summary: This is going to be a collection of snapshots of Adrian's life and how he interacts with the people around him including his princess of a sister.





	The Birth and Life of Adrian Gordon Specter-Ross

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I'm still in love with this ship and these characters so I'll be posting random snapshots while writing other new stuff.

Harvey looked down at the new born baby in his arms, his ten little toes and ten little fingers perfectly arranged on his little hands and feet. His eyelashes brushed his round cheeks, as he slept. He was cherubic. His skin showed signs that given time it would darken, a little reddened but fading now that he was settled. His dark hair was wet from being washed of fluids, he was surprised at how much hair a baby could have. He had his mother’s nose and lips, he was beautiful. His eyelashes fluttered as Harvey’s tears landed on his face. He was a few hours old now having spent the beginning of his life bonding with his mother. “He’s perfect.”

Mike smiled at Harvey, reaching out to wipe his tears away. Harvey had insisted on being in the room with Astrid during the delivery, they had allowed for her to bond with the baby after he was born. Their adoption agreement was open, both men deciding that they would never lie to their son about where he came from. Neither of the men had a traditional family life and they would never even think of keeping Astrid from knowing her son. Mike had even admonished a nurse when she made an underhanded comment about their decision. “You are not paying for the care of this girl and her son that she carried for nine months I think we can allow her to bond with him and you should be thankful my fiancé hadn’t heard you. He would have threatened to have you fired if he did.”

Harvey shifted his hold on the baby, setting him on his bare chest as another nurse had suggested so they could bond through skin to skin contact. The few books about child birth and first-time fatherhood that he had read had also mentioned how important it was. He was a sight to see with his suit jacket and vest draped over the back of a nearby chair and his dress shirt unbuttoned enough to allow the baby to rest on his chest. When Mike had sent a picture of Harvey and at the time unnamed baby Specter-Ross to Donna she had made a comment about how sexy Harvey looked, which had been funny and disturbing at the same time. This had to be the second-best day of Harvey’s life with the first being when he met Emery, it was better than graduating law school, than being promoted from junior to senior partner and then senior to name partner. None of those achievements mattered now, now his greatest achievement was going to be becoming a father. He smiled softly when the baby snuffled before settling on his chest, his little hands resting under his head. Harvey stubbornly blinked away his tears, having already cried three times in the four short hours that the baby had been in the world. “We have to pick a name.”

“I want to include Gordon after your father but not as a first name. How about Adrian? The A name could be a nod to Astrid.” Mike carefully brushed the back of his finger against Adrian’s cheek smiling when the baby instinctively turned his head toward his finger. He pressed a gentle kiss to the top of Harvey’s head, he was so proud of Harvey for being there for Astrid. He had waited dutifully outside while Adrian was born at first with Emery and then alone after she was picked up by Donna and Rachel. He had laughed when Astrid had told him that Harvey had cried when he first saw Adrian, but he couldn’t fault Harvey. When Mike had first seen Emery and held her, he had sat in the hospital room and bawled. Of course, when he saw Adrian for the first time cradled in Harvey’s arms he had cried right alongside Harvey who had barely made it through calling Adrian their son before starting to cry again.

“Adrian Gordon Specter-Ross? It suits him.” Harvey murmured, not taking his eyes off the baby that slept on his chest. He had never held a new born baby; all his nieces had been months old when he finally met them. He was afraid that he would hurt Adrian or do something wrong when he was first asked if he wanted to hold him, thankfully the nurses had taught him how. He already loved Adrian just as much as he loved Mike and Emery. He let out a sigh as he began to tear up again as his mind helpfully supplied hypothetical images of Adrian growing and learning how to walk and talk. “Does the crying thing ever stop?”

“Oh, Harvey not for at least the first twenty-four hours and then it’ll happen every time he does something new, you’re never going to live this down if Donna and Rachel find out.” Mike smiled at his fiancé lovingly, sitting beside him. He gently wiped his tears away again, leaning in to press a kiss to his cheek, mindful of Adrian. “When Emery was born, and I finally got to hold her I cried for an hour straight maybe even two.”

“I don’t care if anyone finds out Mike he’s perfect and men can cry we have tear ducts for a reason.” He leaned into Mike’s touch distractedly, barely managing to tear his eyes away from Adrian for a second. He smiled gently when Adrian stretched out. He carefully rubbed Adrian’s back soothingly, marveling at how small he was in relation to the size of his palm. He had a hard time believing that something this small could be alive and real. Harvey never wanted to let him go.

“You gentleman are free to take your son home once you tell us his name, and Astrid is also free to go now that she’s been checked over.” The nurse smiled at them warmly as she handed the clip board over to Mike to fill out. She watched as he filled in the name of the baby as well as their names for the birth certificate. The adoptions papers having been dealt with when Astrid first went into labour.

Mike helped Harvey dress Adrian before putting him into his carrier, smiling when Harvey immediately lifted the carrier up. Harvey had instructed Ray to take Astrid home before returning to pick them up, Mike and Harvey would have gone with them but with Emery’s car seat in the back it was too much of a pain to take it out, so Harvey, Mike and Adrian could sit in the back. There was no way the two men would send Astrid home in a cab after she had given them a son. They stopped Astrid before she got into the car. “Thank you so much Astrid, we’ll take good care of him and remember if you ever want to see him you can just contact one of us and we’ll arrange it.”

“Thank you, Mr. Specter but I don’t want to confuse him, and I don’t want to see him in person until I’m someone that he can be proud of. That all of you can be proud of. I’ll let you all know when I’m ready and thank you again for helping me with my future.” Astrid smiled before hugging Harvey and then Mike. She hesitated before leaning down to say goodbye to her son, setting a stuffed seal from her book bag into the carrier with him. “Be good for your Daddies little man, they’re gonna love you just as much as I do.”

"We will and if you change your mind about wanting to see him let us know. At the very least we could send you updates on him as he grows.” Mike gave a little wave before watching Astrid get into the car and Ray drive off. He was proud of the girl for being honest about her feelings and asking for help when she knew she couldn’t raise her son. He was honored that she had chosen them to raise Adrian. “She’s going to be okay.”

Harvey smiled as they turned and walked back into the hospital lobby to wait for Ray to return. “She’s a fighter, she’ll become the best at whatever she chooses to be.”

~**~

Their first night with Adrian found Harvey standing in the middle of the kitchen at three in the morning feeding him a bottle, he regretted insisting that Mike sleep while Harvey handled the night feedings. Mike had tried to argue with him, remembering how hard his first few nights with Emery were but, in the end, Harvey had won. He watched Adrian greedily drink the bottle, holding onto Harvey’s hand with his little fingers. Emery had been fascinated by how small Adrian’s fingers were when she had met him that evening. Even if she had called him a potato upon seeing him for the first time. She had loved him after she got over the initial surprise at just how small a newborn baby actually was. All throughout dinner she had wondered why Adrian wasn’t eating dinner with them and why he slept so much and why Harvey kept crying when he looked at Adrian. That had been a fun question she had thought that maybe Harvey was upset because Adrian looked like a potato and had tried to console him by telling him that Adrian was a cute potato.

Despite his regret at being awake he couldn’t be upset. He cherished the chance to be alone with Adrian, where he could just watch him be. Watch as he blinked his eyes open, not really taking in his surroundings but looking all the same. When he curled his hand into a little fist as he stretched and yawned, his small tongue poking out of his mouth. He smiled when Adrian finished the bottle, starting to fuss when he needed to be burped. Harvey shifted his hold on Adrian settling him against his shoulder and burped him, sighing when he spit up on his shoulder and back. That was a new and thoroughly disgusting feeling to experience. “Thanks champ, I haven’t been puked on since my Harvard days.”

“I’ll take him so you can go clean up, I woke up when he started crying.” Mike murmured as he walked into the kitchen, taking Adrian from Harvey. He began to carefully clean Adrian up the best he can while he waited for Harvey to take a quick shower. He knew Harvey wanted time alone with Adrian which is why he remained in bed and listened to the sounds of Harvey taking care of their son. Mike had barely had a chance to hold Adrian since they brought him home and even if he was only holding him so he could clean up the baby puke it was still nice. He settled Adrian into his arms after he removed the soiled onesie and gave him a quick wipe down with a baby wipe. He rocked Adrian gently, singing to him softly while they waited for Harvey. He smiled at Harvey softly when he returned to the kitchen after his shower. “Can you go get him a clean onesie?”

“I already grabbed one on my way back and a diaper because I figured he could use a fresh one.” Harvey took Adrian back from Mike and carried him over to the couch, so he could change his diaper before putting his clean onesie on. He talked to him softly, telling him about being a lawyer and how much he and Mike loved him already. He glanced over at Mike when he snapped the last button on the onesie shut, his cheeks colored at the look of absolute love he saw. He lifted Adrian up when he was done “Are you ready to go back to bed, little man?”

“I would say, he’s already out like a light, let’s put him down and go back to bed.” Mike murmured as Harvey made his way back over to where he stood. He kissed his temple before setting his hand on Harvey’s lower back, guiding him to the nursery so they could put Adrian back to bed. He watched as Harvey carefully set Adrian back in his crib, taking a picture of them. He loved seeing Harvey taking care of the kids, it made him fall more in love with him every time he did. He knew in that moment that every choice he had made in his life that led to this moment was the right one. From selling the test answers to failing at being a pot dealer and crashing Harvey’s interview. He wouldn’t change his life for anything even the chance at an actual Harvard law degree and his name in the bar by honest means and he knew that Harvey wouldn’t change anything either.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this snapshot! If you did bookmark, comment, kudos to your little hearts content.


End file.
